Missing In Action
by Rikimaru Riki
Summary: Tidak Pandai Bikin Summary


Missing In Action

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Gak pandai bikin summary

Rated : T

Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : AU, Eyd Berantakkan, OOC, Garing One Shoot

 **1 April 2014**

Di sebuah ruangan kerja yang tidak terlalu besar, tepatnya di kediaman Kakashi Uzumaki sedang dalam keadaan tegang. terdapat tiga orang rekan Kakashi sedang rapat tentang teroris yang mericuhkan kota Konoha saat ini.

"Bagaimana ini kakashi, semakin lama teroris di kota ini semakin kuat dan sulit di taklukan.." kata lelaki tersebut, yang bernama lengkap Asuma sambil memandang wajah Kakashi yang kelihatannya begitu khawatir.

"Aku bingung harus melakukan apa lagi.." jawabnya kepada temannya itu, mereka berempat terlihat khawatir dan bingung mencari cara bagaimana caranya menaklukan tetoris yang membuat ricuh kota. Beberapa menit kemudian rapat mereka berakhir dengan mengecewakan karena mereka belum mendapatkan satupun cara untuk menghentikan kericuhan tersebut.

 **Teras rumah**

 **Kakashi P.O.V**

Aku adalah seorang ketua Organisasi Shinobi, Agen khusus di konoha pasukan membasmi teroris yang tidak bisa di basmi oleh pihak hukum atau berwenang, aku berjalan pelan meninggalkan pintu rumahku yang telah ku tutup rapat dan menuju ke ruang keluarga, kota kami sekarang di serang oleh teroris yang bernama Akatsuki.

"Tolong aku kami-sama berilah aku cara untuk menyelesaikan misi ini.." gumamku sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Rikimaru Riki~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keesokan harinya**

Tampak seorang lelaki menggunakan pakaian SMA yang sedang melamun di atas tempat tidur dan tampaknya lelaki itu mempunyai sebuah pikiran sampai-sampai matanya yang sebiru lautan itu tidak terkedip,nama lelaki itu Naruto Uzumaki mempunyai rambut spike berwarna kuning cerah dan mata yang sebiru lautan, ia pun terkejut setelah mendengar teriakan atau panggilan dari arah ruang makan " Naruuutttooo...cepat kau turun dari kamarmu,kalau tidak kau akan terlambat.." terdengar dari ruang makan suara perempuan." Iya, aku akan segera turun.." sahut naruto. Tak lama kemudian naruto pun berjalan turun dan menuju ruang makan " Ohayou semua.." kata naruto dengan wajah kusutnya dan langsung duduk di depan orang tuanya, " Ohayou naru.." mereka menjawab sapanya," Naruto kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu.."tanya ayahnya atau Kakashi," Wajahnya memang seperti itu ayah.."kakaknya menjawab dengan kata-kata mengejek Naruto, nama panjang kakaknya itu adalah Sakura Uzumaki yang mempunyai rambut yang berwarna soft pink dan mempunyai mata yang emerald, semua tertawa mendengar Sakura terkecuali Naruto yang tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun " Sudahlah aku sedang tidak mau bercanda saat ini,aku beragkat duluan.." sahut Naruto, semua bingung melihat tingkahnya yang aneh pagi itu.

Di halaman parkir KHS. Semua mata tertuju ke arah mobil Lamborghini berwarna Orange yang parkir di sudut parkiran sekolah Konoha High Scolh dan kaluarlah lelaki spike itu yang bergegas berjalan menuju kantin dimana biasa dia duduk dengan teman-temanya, tak lama kemudian terdengar ada yang memanggil dari belakang "Narutoo.." kedengarannya suara pun berbalik " Hey,mana yang lainnya.." kata Naruto menjawab sapaan dan menanyai temannya yang mempunyai rambut nanas berwarna hitam itu yang bernama Shikamaru itu." Mendokusai,aku pun tidak tau mereka berdua dimana,aku fikir mereka bersamamu.."kata Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

" Kemana mereka berdua.."gumam Naruto sambil menatap ke langit-langit kantin.

" Apa yang kamu bicarakan,Naruto aku tidak mendengar.." tanya Shikamaru yang asik main game di PSPnya," Oh tidak ada apa-apa kok.."sahut Naruto," Oh,begitu berarti aku salah dengar,kamu mau minum apa Naruto nanti aku yang traktir.."jawab Shikamaru sambil menawarkan minuman kepada Naruto." Emm aku ingin minuman kesukaanku.." sahut Naruto pada dua teman yang mereka tunggu-tunggu datang juga " Hey,kalian berdua kemana saja,kenapa telat datang hari ini tidak sepetri biasanya.."tanya Naruto pada teman-temannya yang baru datang itu," Aku tadi ada urusan yang harusku selesaikan.."jawab temannya yang berambut seperti mangkok berwarna hitam yang bernama Rock Lee tapi sering di panggil Lee," Hn.." jawab salah satu temannya yang berambut emo berwarna biru donker dan mempunyai mata onyx," Aku bertanya serius Sasuke,tapi kenapa kau malah menjawab seperti itu.."sahut Naruto kepada Sasuke, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto kedua kali,Sasuke malah pergi memesan jus kesukaannya. " Sasuukkeee.. kenapa kamu pergi saat aku bicara padamu.."kata Naruto agak teriak sambil mengeluarkan wajah jengkelnya," Ssstt.. Naruto sudahlah,seperti baru kenal Sasuke saja, Sasuke kan memang seperti itu.." kata Lee pada Naruto," Hemm.. ya sudah kita biarkan saja dia seperti itu.." jawab Naruto pada Lee,Sasuke pun datang sambil membawa jus yang ia pesan dan duduk di depan Lee tepatnya di samping Sikamaru yang tengah asik bermain PSPnya itu.

Tet tet tet bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan segera di mulai mereka ber-empat langsung masuk kelas XI-2,Naruto duduk di samping Lee dan Sasuke duduk di samping Shikamaru karena bagi Sasuke Shikamaru tidak terlalu banyak omong dibandingkan Naruto dan Lee,Shikamaru terlihat diam karena Shikamaru sibuk bermain game PSP. Kini guru yang membosankan bagi mereka tlah datang yaitu Kurenai-Sensei karena ia mengajarkan tentang cara merawat dan pertumbuhan bunga atau tanaman lainnya." Ohayou murid-murid,saya hari ini akan menjelaskan tentang cara perkembangbiakan bunga atau tanaman.." Kata Kurenai-Sensei menjelaskan materinya hari ini," Ohayou Sensei.." sahut semua siswa dan siswi di kelas, bla bla bla Sensei itu menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar dan ke empat sahabat itu melakukan kegiatan masing-masing seperti Naruto menyandarkan kepala di atas kedua lengannya yang berada di atas meja dan mata yang memandang wajah Kurenai-Sensei yang sedang menjelaskan, Lee yang sedang duduk tegak sambil memandang keluar pintu,Shikamaru yang sedang asik bermain game PSP dengan tangan yang ke bawah meja, dan Sasuke sedang mencatat apa yang penting baginya materi yang di jelaskan oleh Kurenai-Sensei.

 **Skip Time  
**

Tet tet tet waktu istirahat telah tiba,semua siswa dan siswi teriak gembira termasuk ke empat sahabat itu," Yeeeaaa.. ini waktu yang aku tunggu,ayoo teman-teman kita ke kantin tempat biasa.."kata Naruto mengajak teman-temannya dengan senyuman lebar di wajah Naruto," Aduh, maaf Naruto aku tidak bisa ikut, karena kekasihku mengajaku kencan di kantin belakang bukan di kantin dimana tempat kita nongkrong, tapi Cuma sebentar kok.." sahut Lee menolak," Oo.. wanita sexy berambut panjang berponi itu ya.."Naruto bertanya dengan wajah penasaran," Yaiyalah.. siapa lagi kalo bukan ino.."sahut Shikamaru," Ya sudah,kalo kamu tidak bisa ikut,Shikamaru,Sasuke ayoo kita ke kantin.."Kata Naruto dan mengajak temannya yang lain " Oke baiklah.." sahut dua temannya itu, mereka berempat pun beranjak meninggalkan kelas dan menuju kantin terkecuali Lee yang sedang menuju kelas ino di XII-3, " Aduh, terasa tidak enak kalo ada yang kurang ya.."kata Naruto pada ke dua temannya," Mendokusai,kita kan biasa ber empat.."jawab Shikamaru," Hn.."sahut Sasuke," Hey,Sasuke lebih baik kamu tidak usah bicara saja kalau kata-katamu hanya seperti itu.." sahut Naruto dengan wajah bertiga pun sampai di kantin dan memesan minuman dan makanan favorit mereka, Naruto memesan ramen dengan jus kesukaannya, Shikamaru yang asik bermain game terhenti sejenak karena ingin memesan jus kesukaannya, dan Sasuke memesan jus favoritnya." Loh, kok kalian tidak makan sih.."tanya Naruto pada kedua temannya," Mendokusai,Aku tidak lapar.."sahut Shikamaru," Aku juga.."jawab Sasuke ikut-ikutan," Tumben kamu mau bicara dan menjawab pertanyaanku.." jawabnya mengomentari jawaban Sasuke," Memangnya aku tidak boleh bicara.."Sahut Sasuke," Bu..bukan.. begitu,kan biasanya kamu tidak menjawab atau hanya menjawab dengan kata-kata dinginmu saja.."kata Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh ramen," Hn.."jawab Sasuke, tiba-tiba Lee datang dari arah belakang Sasuke dan Sikamaru, " Hey teman-teman.."kata Lee yang baru datang dan langsung duduk di sebelah Naruto, " Hey Lee.."jawab temannya bertiga, yaitu Naruto,Sikamaru, dan Sasuke. " Bagaimana kencanmu.." tanya Naruto dan Shikamaru," Yaa.. begitulah tidak ada yang perlu di cerikatan, berjalan seperti biasa saja.."sahut Lee sambil berdiri memesan jus favoritnya," Oo begitu.." jawab Shikamaru," Emm.."sahut Naruto sambil menganggukan bertiga telah menghabiskan atau menikmati makanan dan minuman mereka hanya Lee sendiri yang baru saja meminum jusnya.

Tet tet tet waktu masuk dan memulai pelajaran," Settthh.. minumanku belum habis,bel sialan itu sudah berbunyi.."kata Lee jengkel dan marah," Sudahlah Lee, tinggalkan saja,ayoo pergi ke kelas.."kata Naruto pada Lee. Mereka berempat pun masuk dengan semangat karena guru yang masuk adalah guru kesukaan mereka, yaitu Minato-sensei yang mengajar atau menjelaskan materi tentang organ-organ tubuh manusia atau mahkluk hidup," Siang murid-muridku,kita belajar tentang organ-organ penting dalam tubuh manusia.."kata Minato-Sensei memberi salam pada mereka,"siang Sensei.."jawab siswa siswi dan termasuk mereka ber-empat sahabat itu," Ini pelajaran yang paling aku suka.."kata Naruto dengan bangga mempamerkan dengan teman-temannya, tidak ada satu pun teman-temannya merespon perkataannya sehingga membuat Naruto jadi kesal," Naruto diam,aku ingin mendengar apa yang di jelaskan oleh Minato-Sensei.."kata Lee menegur Naruto, Di saat Konoha High School sedang hening karena semua kelas belajar dengan tenang, di seberang sekolah Konoha High School tersebut tepatnya di sebuah Bank terbesar di kota Konoha, Bank itu bernama Mitsuda terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras sampai-sampai mengejutkan semua siswa,siswi, dan senpai yang ada di Konoha High Scolh, semua orang keluar dan melihat ke arah Bank tersebut, semua agen dan pihak berwenang berkumpul mengepung bank tersebut, dan karena rasa penasaran keempat sahabat itu pergi mendekati TKP, namun mereka di hadang beberapa orang pihak berwenang, tanpa sadar Naruto memanggil ayahnya " Ayah.."kata naruto memanggil ayahnya yang terlihat berada di dekat TKP namun karena ributnya orang-orang yang lari ketakutan membuat Kakashi tidak mendengar suara Naruto, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggil dari arah belakang," Narutoo.." seperti suara perempuan, Naruto pun berbalik dan melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya, ternyata dari seberang jalan ada Sakura yang memanggil, Naruto pun bergegas lari menuju Sakura," Naruto mana mobilmu cepat kita pulang, aku takut.."kata Sakura dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat cemas mengajak Naruto pulang," Iya iya.."jawab Naruto.

Sesampai mereka di depan rumah, Sakura langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari lalu memeluk erat tubuh ibunya,yang bernama Tsunade Uzumaki, " Ibu aku takut.."kata Sakura pada ibunya," Iya, ibu juga takut, mana adikmu Naruto.." jawab ibunya dan bertanya," Naruto-kun ada di dalam mobil bu, beberapa detik kemudian Naruto datang dan berkata " Ayoo kita masuk bu..", tanpa menunggu lama mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

 **Bank Mitsuda**

" Kakashi kami tidak mendapatkan satu pun barang bukti atau penyebab ledakan ini,kami hanya mngetahui bahwa semua uang telah hilang.." kata Asuma melaporkan kepada Kakashi," Terima kasih Asuma. mari kita bicarakan ini di rumah ku saja supaya lebih aman.."jawab kakashi pada rekan kerjanya itu, " Baiklah mari kita ke rumahmu sekarang Kakashi.."jawab rekannya.

 **Kakashi Mansion**

Sesampainya di rumah, Kakashi dan ke tiga rekannya langsung menuju ruang kerja dan membicarakan tentang meledak dan hilangnya uang di Bank. "Aku bingung apa yang membuat Bank itu bisa meledak..?" kata Kakashi bertanya pada rekannya. "Aku pun tidak tau .." jawab Asuma yang memasang raut bingung. "Apa jangan-jangan itu ulah para teroris itu la-.." sambung Kakashi. " Kita jngan menuduh tanpa bukti dulu Kakashi.." Potong Ibiki. " Tapi bisa saja ini ulah para teroris itu karena di setiap lokasi pengeboman kita hampir tidak menemukan bukti yang kuat seperti di lokasi yang lainnya.." jawab Shikaku yang ingin membenarkan jawaban dari Kakashi yang di potong Ibiki. Beberapa menit membuat mereka tenggelam kedalam pemikiran masing-masing. Hening, itulah yang tercipta di dalam ruang kerja Kakashi saat ini. Lalu datanglah gagasan dari Shikaku tentang cara menyelesaikan msalah mereka saat ini," Bagaimana kalau kita jebak saja mereka..?"kata Shikaku pada rekan-rekannya," Bagaimana cara menjebak mereka, dan dimana lokasi menjebaknya..?"jawab Asuma. " Kita bisa menggunakan kantor lama kita untuk menjebak mereka dan meminta semua pasukan kita untuk berjaga di luar kantor dan kita di dalam kantor tersebut untuk menjebak mereka, jadi kita membuat pertunjukan barang antik yang sangat berharga di sana.." sambung Shikaku," Kamu memang rekan kami yang cerdik Shikaku.." sahut Kakashi yang bangga terhadap rekannya itu," Jadi kapan kita melaksanakan misi ini.."tanya Ibiki kepada ketiga rekannya.

 **Other Place**

" Kerja kalian semuanya sangat memuaskan.." kata seorang pria yang berjalan mendekati sekumpulan orang yang terlihat sangat bahagia atas kerja atau misi mereka yang sukses." Harus kita apakan uang sebanyak ini bos..?" tanya seorang pria bertopeng yang bernama Tobi sedang duduk tepat di depan tumpukan uang curian mereka dari Bank," BAKAR.. dasar bodoh yaiyalah kita bagikan dan membeli senjata untuk misi selanjutnya.."jawab sang ketua yang bernama Pain sambil mendorong kepala Tobi yang bertanya itu, .ha mereka tertawa dan terlena akan uang yang mereka curi," Dia memang bodoh ketua tetapi dia adalah orang ternekat yang ada di kelompok kita.." sahut seorang pria yang berambut spik berwarna hijau mempunyai nama Zetsu yang duduk di dekat bosnya.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Saat ini aku terdiam menatap langit yang cerah dari balkon kamarku. Aku bingung, apa yang telah terjadi di Bank tadi Sakura terlihat begitu gugup dan ketakutan ya, aaaahhhh otakku terasa ingin meledak karena terlalu banyak yang aku fikirkan.

 **End Of P.O.V**

" Sakuraaa.." dari luar rumah kediaman Uzumaki ada suara perempuan memanggil," Iiiaaa.. tunggu sebentar.."jawab sakura dari kamarnya. Sakura bergegas pergi keluar kamarnya menuju pintu untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang memanggil namanya, begitu membuka pintu rumah ternyata di depan ada Ino yang menunggunya," Sakura mau ikut menonton bioskop tidak? karena ada film baru yang judulnya "Pyscopath", kata teman- teman yang lain,filmnya asik lo, oh iya sekalian kamu ajak Naruto juga karena Hinata ingin membawa Naruto kencan.." ajak Ino pada Sakura," Baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku ingin ganti baju dan memanggil Naruto.."jawab Sakura yang menerima ajakan Ino," Narutoo.. cepat turun kamu ikut menonton bioskop tidak, Hinata mengajakmu kencan.." Sakura memanggil dan mengajak Naruto, " Okee.. tunggu sebentar yaa,aku ingin ganti pakaianku.." jawab Naruto dari kamarnya Naruto terlihat bahagia dan gembira.

" Ibuu.. Kami berangkat dulu ya.." Kata Sakura minta ijin pada ibunya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu," Iya.. hati-hati ya dan jangan lupa tegur adikmu .."jawab ibunya." Aduh memangnya aku ini anak-anak ya yang bisa berbuat ceroboh, aku kan sudah dewas-, " Sudahlah cepat masuk saja Naruto jangan banyak bicara lagi.."potong Hinata dengan pipinya yang semakin memerah karena perasaan gugup dan malu dengan Naruto." Hemm.. baiklah Hinata.."jawab naruto dengan wajah yang cemberut.

setelah sampai di depan Bioskop " Memangnya kita nonton film apa sih..?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang berdiri di depannya," Kamu tidak tau ya bahwa ada film baru, dasar.. bocah ketinggalan berita" jawab Sakura dengan nada dan kata-kata mengejek Naruto. Ketiga perempuan itu pun tertawa," Ya.. ya.. yaa.. tertawalah sepuas kalian.." kata Naruto dengan wajah kesal, " Jangan ngambek begitu donk.."jawab Hinata manja sambil mengelus rambut spike naruto yang berwarna kuning cerah itu dengan berempat pun masuk ke dalam bioskop dan memesan karcis." Heey.. kalian bertiga mau pop corn tidak..?, aku yang traktir lo.." tanya Naruto pada ke tiga perempuan temannya itu," Aku mau.." jawab ke tiga perempuan cantik itu," Ino, Lee kemana,kok dia tidak ikut..?" tanya Sakura yang berjalan di samping Ino," Lee sedang sakit makanya dia tidak ikut, sebelum aku ke rumahmu aku menjenguk dia dulu makanya agak ke sorean baru ke rumahmu." Memangnya dia sakit apa.." sahut Naruto yang berjalan di samping Hinata yang berjalan tepat di depan Ino dan Sakura." Dia sakit flu.."jawab Ino," Dasar manja, cuma karena flu sampai-sampai dia tidak mau keluar rumah kecuali berangkat ke sekolah.." sahut Naruto dengan nada dan kata-kata mengolok Lee, tiba-tiba saat Naruto sedang menertawakan Lee, pleeeeeetttaaaakkk kepala Naruto di pukul Ino dengan agak keras," Aduuh.. sakit tau.." kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya." Itu hukuman karena kamu sudah mengolok kekasihku.."jawab Ino dengan wajah cemberut. Hinata dan Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Akhirnya film yang mereka nantikan mulai, mereka pun duduk sambil menikmati film dan pop corn mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Rikimaru Riki~**

 **.**

 **.**

" Baiklah cukup sampai di sini rapat kita hari ini dan arigatou atas gagasannya.." kata Kakashi sambil berdiri di hadapan para rekannya," Iya Kakashi jaa nee.." jawab semua rekannya, mereka berempat pun beranjak pergi keluar pintu ruang kerja dan menuju pintu depan rumah," Maaf karena aku hanya bisa mengantar kalian bertiga cukup sampai di sini.." kata Kakashi kepada kedua rekannya." Iya tidak apa-apa, arigartou Kakashi.." jawab ketiga rekannya sambil beranjak pergi. setelah mereka pergi Kakashi pun masuk

" Tsunade kemana anak-anak.." tanya Kakashi pada istrinya," Mereka sedang jalan-jalan dengan teman-teman mereka dan bagaimana rapatmu tadi.." jawab isrinya yang sedang melepaskan jas suaminya," Semua berjalan lancar dan memuaskan, kami telah mendapatkan gagasan yang baik untuk menyelesaikan misi ini.." jawabnya pada istrinya," Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku merasa lega.." jawab Tsunade senang.

'Arigatou Kami-Sama kamu telah membantu suamiku dalam pekerjaannya..' kata Tsunade dalam hati.

Tsunade pun bergegas pergi ke ruang makan untuk menyediakan makan malam untuk keluarga mereka," Kakashi cepat kamu pergi mandi supaya kita makan malam dan mungkin anak-anak juga segera pulang dan makan malam bersama, kamu juga pasti kelelahan.." kata Tsunade pada suaminya yang sedang duduk di depan TV," Baiklah Tsunade, tapi mungkin kita tidak dapat makan malam bersama malam ini karena aku ingin segera ke kantor ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus.." jawab Kakashi pada istrinya," Hmm,ya sudah kamu makan duluan saja nanti, cepat kamu mandi Kakashi.." jawab istrinya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara mobil yang stop tepat di depan rumah kediaman Uzumaki, Tsunade pun beranjak pergi ke depan pintu untuk melihat siapa yang telah datang, ternyata yang keluar dari mobil adalah ke dua anaknya, " Arigatou Ino, kalian jangan pulang dulu ikutlah makan malam bersama kami,ibuku masak enak lo.." kata Sakura sambil senyum," Aduh tidak bisa soalnya aku lagi ada pekerjaan rumah.."jawab Hinata," Aku juga tidak bisa karena aku ingin menjenguk Lee.." sambung Ino," Hemm.. ya sudah kalo kalian tidak mau,tapi lain kali jangan nolak ya.." jawab Sakura pada kedua temannya," Bye bye Hinata aku sayang kamu selalu dan hati-hati ya.." kata Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya pada Hinata kekasihnya," Iya Naruto-kun, aku juga sayang kamu.." jawab Hinata dengan pipinya yang memerah malu dan tegang. Mobil Ino dan Hinata pun beranjak pergi ke luar pagar rumah Uzumaki." Lo kenapa teman kalian tidak diajak masuk dan ikut makan malam bersama kita.." tanya Tsunade pada kedua anaknya," Mereka tidak bisa bu,karena mereka ada urusan penting.." jawab kudua anaknya itu.

 **Ruang keluarga Uzumaki**

" Ibu tadi masak apa untuk makan malam kita.." tanya Sakura pada ibunya yang berjalan menuju TV yang berada di dalam ruang keluarga," Ibu memasak sushi dan ramen favorit adikmu.." jawab ibunya.

Naruto yang sedang tertawa bahagia di kamarnya terganggu karena ada suara kakanya memanggil "Narutoo.. cepat keluar dari kamarmu, karena kita akan makan malam.." kata Sakura memanggil Naruto dan mengajak makan malam bersama," Baiklah aku akan segera turun.." Jawab Naruto dari kamarnya, 'Aduuh.. hayalanku tentang wajah Hinata tertanggu karena di panggil Sakura-nee..' gumam Naruto dengan wajah cemberut sambil berjalan pelan menuruni tangga kamarnya, sesampainya Naruto di ruang makan dan langsung duduk di samping kakanya, " Wah.. ada ramen favoritku nih.." kata Naruto dengan senyum lebar dan mengambil semangkuk ramen kesukaannya dan mengambil beberapa sushi dengan sumpit," Ibu, kemana ayah dan kenapa dia tidak ikut makan malam bersama kita malam ini.." tanya Naruto pada ibunya yang sedang duduk menyiapkan makanan," Iya bu kemana ayah.." sambung Sakura setelah mengunyah makanan dan minum air putih yang berada tepat di hadapannya.." Ayah sedang ada urusan di kantor, dia tadi makan duluan kok, dan kata ayah dia tidak bisa makan bersama kita malam ini karena dia ingin cepat berangkat ke kantor, yaa.. mungkin ada urusan penting yang harus dia selesaikan, sudah cepat habiskan saja makanan kalian, nanti keburu dingin loh.." jawab ibunya dengan senyum mungil di bibir berwana pinknya," Baiklah bu.." jawab kedua anaknya itu.

 **Ruang rahasia**

Di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah tepat di kantor Organisasi Shinobi, berkumpullah empat orang tentara yang hebat, cerdas, dan pemberani di dalam Shinobi, mereka sedang merencanakan suatu misi yang sulit dan berbahaya," Aku memanggil kalian untuk masuk ke dalam ruang rahasia ini karena aku ingin membicarakan masalah misi kita yang pernah kita bicarakan di dalam ruang kerja yang ada di rumahku malam itu.." kata Kakashi pada ke tiga rekannya itu," Emm.. bagaimana kalau kita melakukan misi itu besok malam tepat di kantor lama kita yang sudah tidak di pakai.." jawab Asuma," Okee.. berarti kita harus menyusun semuanya sedemikian rupa agar mereka tidak curiga, tapi dimana kita bisa mendapatkan barang antik yang berharga itu.." sahut Ibiki dan duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Shikaku, ke empat rekan itu terdiam dan mulai mencari cara supaya mereka menemukan benda antik yang mereka perlukan," Kita bisa membuat replika tiga buah lukisan yang sangat berharga seperti yang ada di ruangan khusus milik manager yang belum pernah orang lain lihat sebelumnya.." kata Shikaku mengatakan gagasannya," Dan kita bisa menyewa pelukis hebat yang ada di kota untuk melukiskan tiga buah lukisan itu.." sambung Kakashi," Gagasanmu bagus sekali Kakashi dan Shikaku.." kata Asuma dan Ibiki bangga dengan gagasan rekannya itu," Aku ingin misi kita ini tidak boleh ada yang tau selain kita ber empat walaupun keluarga dan rekan kita yang lainnya.." Sambung Ibiki,mereka bertiga pun menganggukan kepala mengiakan kata Ibiki tadi," Baiklah hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian dan arigatou atas semua gagasan kalian aku menghargai itu.." kata Kakashi pada ke tiga rekannya," iya.. dou mou arigatou Kakashi.."jawab rekan-rekannya, beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun keluar dari ruang rahasia dan segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

 **Sesampainya di kediaman Uzumaki**

Ting Tong.. terdengar suara bel rumah yang menandakan bahwa ada orang di luar pintu, suara itu mengagetkan Tsunade yang sedang asik menonton film kesukaannya pada larut malam agar tidak terlalu bosan menunggu suaminya pulang bekerja.

" Huh.. siapa sih yang datang larut malam begini, oo iya.. itu pasti Kakashi.."gumam Tsunade sambil berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

Treek.. suara pintu tlah di buka," Kenapa baru pulang jam segini, aku kan lelah menunggu mu.." tanya Tsunade pada suaminya dengan senyuman dan kata-kata manja, maklum lah orang lgi kangen karena beberapa jam tidak bertemu.." Aku tadi ada mitting di kantor, makanya baru pulang jam segini, aduh aku capek sekali.." jawab Kakashi sambil duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu," Hem.. cepat ganti baju dan bersihkan badanmu.." kata Tsunade yang duduk di samping kiri suaminya," Baiklah Tsunade, aku pergi ke kamar mandi dulu untuk membersihkan tubuhku.." jawab Kakashi,beberapa menit kemudian," Ayoo kita pergi ke kamar dan tidur bersama.." ajak Kakashi pada istrinya Tsunade, Istrinya pun menganggukan kepala mengiyakan kata suaminya, mereka berdua pun berjalan bergandengan menuju kamar.

 **Ke esokan harinya**

Pagi yang tampak cerah itu terlihat Naruto yang berdiri di depan balkon kamarnya, sepertinya sedang asik menatap langit yang biru cerah itu dan matahari pagi di ufuk timur, tak lama kemudian Naruto pergi ke depan cermin dan melihat wajahnya.

" Aku masih terlihat tampan.." gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tak berselang waktu lama Naruto pun pergi keluar kamar dan bermaksud pergi ke ruang makan, tiba-tiba," Naruto-kun.. cepat turr-" kata Sakura memanggil Naruto," Iya ini aku di tangga kamarku.." potong Naruto, sesampainya Naruto di ruang makan, ia langsung duduk di samping Sakura dan mengambil roti isi yang ada di meja makan.

Setelah sepuluh menit mereka sarapan. " Ibu kami berangkat yaa.." Kata Naruto dan Sakura berdua minta ijin pada ibunya yang berdiri di pagar dan melambaikan tangan mengiringi kepergian mereka, beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun sampai di sekolah, mobil Naruto pun parkir di pojok parkiran Konoha High Schol di mana ia sering parkir, Naruto dan Sakura pun ke luar dari mobil," Narutoo.." terdengar suara remaja laki-laki dari belakang mereka memanggil, Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang ingin melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya, ternyata itu suara Lee yang menghampiri dengan Shikamaru di sebelah kanan dan Sasuke di sebelah kirinya, Naruto pun senyum dan sambil mengankat tangan kanan setinggi dada sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah sahabatnya itu, sesampainya mereka bertiga mereka langsung mengajak Naruto pergi ke kantin kesukaan mereka, saat mereka berjalan di lorong sekolah yang menuju kantin Naruto bertanya pada Lee," kamu sudah sembuh ya.." tanya Naruto," Tidak perlu di khawatirkan cuma sakit sebentar saja kok.." jawab Lee pada Naruto," Ooo.. ya sudah.." kata Naruto, tidak terasa mereka ber empat pun sudah sampai di kantin kesukaan mereka," Pelayan empat jus seperti biasa ya.." kata Naruto memesan minuman mereka," Hey.. Shikamaru coba kamu lihat adik kelas yang duduk di sana itu, dia makan rakus sekali.." kata Naruto mengejek adik kelas yang duduk di sebelah kanan agak kejauhan dari meja mereka," Oh.. anak itu namanya Choji dia itu tetangga rumahku, dia memang rakus lihat saja fostur tubuhnya yang gemuk.."jawab Shikamaru yang duduk di samping kiri Naruto sambil main PSP-nya," Oo.. begitu yaa.." sambung Naruto, minuman yang mereka pesan pun datang," Sasuke tugas mu sudah selesai belum.." tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang mengaduk jus-nya," Sudah, memangnya kenapa.." tanya Sasuke," Aku nyontek tugas punyamu boleh tidak.." tanya Naruto dengan wajah memohon," Maaf, Naruto kamu tidak boleh menyontek tugasku.." jawab Sasuke singkat," Jangan pelit seperti itu Sasuke kita kan sudah bersahabat sejak taman kanak-kanak.." Sambung Naruto dengan kata-kata merayu," Hn.." jawab Sasuke yang kedua kalinya," Sudah lah Naruto nanti kamu Nenyontek tugasku saja, mumpung aku berbaik hati padamu, tapi lain kali tidak boleh.." sahut Lee sambil menghisap sedotan jus-nya,tak lama kemudian Naruto pun mengambil bukunya dan mengeluarkan buku tugas punya Lee dan dia dengan segera menulis tugasnya, setengah jam kemudian tau lebih tepatnya tiga puluh menit, bel sekolah menandaka masuk pun berbunyi dan Naruto pun selasai mengerjakan contekannya," Arigatou Rock Lee.." kata Naruto pada sahabatnya itu, mereka ber empat pun langsung masuk kelas mereka.

 **Kantor Organisasi Shinobi**

" Kakashi kapan kita mencari pelukis itu.." tanya Asuma," Kalau bisa kita mencarinya sekarang, Asuma cepat panggil Shikaku dan Ibiki dan jangan sampai ada yang tau kita berangkat ke mana, mengerti.." Jawab Kakashi," Baik Kakashi.." sahut Asuma. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berempat pun pergi menaiki mobil yang berwarna grey metalic punya Kakashi Uzumaki, tiga jam lebih mereka berkaliling mencari pelukis, akhirnya mereka ber empat pun menemukannya," Itu tempat pelukis hebat yang aku tau.." kata Ibiki pada ke tiga rekannya," Baiklah kita stop di sini.." jawab Kakashi yang mengemudi mobil, mereka pun masuk dan di sambut pelukis dengan ramah dan sopan," Silakan masuk tuan.." kata sang pelukis sambil mengiringi mereka," maaf sebelumnya, kalian mau melukis apa.." tanya pelukis muda yang bernama Sai itu," Kami ingin, kamu melukiskan lukisan Monaliza, raja Napoleon, dan lukisan gou gok di kerajaan Ling cina pada abad ke-3, ini tiga foto reflikanya dan kamu harus membuat lukisanmu persis seperti ke tiga foto ini, mengerti.." jawab Kakashi," Baiklah tuan, aku akan membuat seperti kehendak tuan.." sahut Sai kepada Kakashi," Dan ingat satu hal lagi, saya mohon hal ini jangan sampai ada satu orang pun tau bahkan keluargamu sendiri atau presiden sekali pun.." kata Kakashi," Ba-baik tuan saya akan merahasiakan hal ini pada siapa pun, saya berjanji.." jawab Sai," Baiklah kami pergi dulu, Arigatou anak muda.." sahut Kakashi pada sang pelukis itu." Dou mou arigatou tuan, mungkin tiga hari kemudian tuan sudah bisa mengambil ke tiga lukisan ini.." Kata Sai pada Kakashi," Ya.." jawab Shikaku sambil senyum tipis, setelah mereka keluar dari tempat pelukis itu mereka pun bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan," Cepat kalian buat undangan sebanyak-banyaknya, dan jika sudah selesai kalian bagikan ke anggota pasukan kita yang sudah menyamar menjadi warga sipil dan sisakan undangan itu sedikit untuk warga sipil asli, dan tempel undangan itu di setiap tiang listrik secukupnya kalian mengerti.." kata Kakashi menyuruh ke tiga rekannya," baik Kakashi.." jawab semua rekannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Rikimaru Riki~**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari kemudian mereka pun ke tempat pelukis itu untuk mengambil lukisan yang mereka pesan," Kita harus cepat-cepat ke kantor lama kita sebelum ada yang melihat kita di sini dan untuk memajang lukisan ini dan menyiapkan rekan-rekan kita yang lain seperti yang telah kita rencanakan.." kata Kakashi kepada ke tiga rekannya," baiklah Kakashi.." sahut semua rekannya.

 **Other place**

Di dalam sebuah gudang tua berkumpullah sepuluh orang lelaki yang mungkin sedang mengatur rencana," Bos aku mendengar kabar bahwa ada pertunjukan lukisan yang sangat berharga tempatnya di kantor tua yang berada tepat di depan gedung olah raga yang sudah tidak terpakai itu.." kata Tobi," Kapan di laksanakannya pertunjukan itu.." tanya Pain yaitu bos mereka," Katanya sih ku dengar-dengar malam ini di laksakannya pertunjukan itu.." jawab Tobi," Wah bagus nih, kita bisa dapat harta yang banyak dan uang yang berlimpah hahahaha.." sahut Zetsu sedang asik meracik ekstasi di atas meja berbentuk kaca, mereka pun tertawa termasuk bos mereka," Kalau begitu kita harus siap-siap, membuat rencana, dan membuat segala yang kita perlukan.." kata Pain menyuruh semua anak buahnya," Baiklah aku kan membuat Bom rakitan seperti biasa.." jawab lelaki yang berambut berwarna kuning cerah panjang sampai dada dan bernama Deidara," Aku ingin kita berhasil dalam missi ini dan jangan sampai kalian membuat satu kesalahan kecil, kalian semua mengerti.." kata Pain sambil berdiri memberi tahukan keinginannya pada semua anak buahnya," Sudahlah Bos kamu tenang saja dan cepat kemari kita menikmati ekstasi ini dulu yang utama, kalau urusan missi nanti saja.." sahut Zetsu, Mereka semua pun berkumpul di meja berbentuk kaca itu termasuk Pain.

 **Kantor lama Shinobi**

" Kakashi, semuanya sudah siap dan ruangan ini tersusun seperti yang telah kita rencanakan.." Kata Asuma memberitahukan Kakashi," Bagus sekali, aku senang dengan kerja kalian rekanku kalian sangat pandai mendesign.." jawab Kakashi bangga dengan pekerjaan ke tiga rekannya itu," Kakashi waktu kita bersiap-siap tinggal satu jam lagi, sekarang apa lagi yang akan kita perlukan.." tanya Shikaku pada Kakashi yang sedang memandang ruangan tersebut," okee.. berarti kita hanya melakukan tahap akhir, yaitu mengubah pakaian seperti seorang penyambut atau penerima tamu dan seorang pelayan biasa.." jawab Kakashi pada Shikaku," baiklah kalau begitu semuanya sudah aku siapkan, silahkan masuk ruang ganti pegawai di lantai dua.." kata Shikaku memberitahukan pada Kakashi," bagus.. kamu memang pandai Shikaku.." jawab Kakashi, Mereka ber empat pun masuk secara bergantian ke ruang ganti pegawai yang letaknya di lantai dua," Cepat kalian turun, sambut tamu dengan baik dan beri tanda pada setiap orang yang terlihat mencurigakan, setelah itu kami yang di dalam yang akan mengurusnya.." kata Kakashi kepada semua rekannya," Serahkan pada kami.." jawab Asuma dan Ibiki, Mereka berempat pun berpencar Asuma dan ibiki di pintu masuk sedangkan Kakashi dan Shikaku berjaga di dalam, tidak berselang lama pertunjukan pun di mulai dan semua tamu berdatangan begitu banyak tetapi ada satu kelompok mungkin sekitar sembilan orang yang masih tetap berdiri di luar, tingkah mereka terlihat begitu aneh dan mencurigakan," Ibiki apa kah kau melihat mereka yang di sana.." tanya Asuma dengan berbicara pelan," Iya.. Asuma aku memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.." jawab Ibiki dengan penglihatan memandang ke arah kelompok itu," Apabila mereka masuk nanti kita taruh bunga mawar ini di saku jas mereka sebagai tanda dan jangan sampai ada satu orang yang terlewatkan antara mereka, nanti sisanya mereka yang di dalam lah yang mengurusnya.." Kata Asuma memberi tahukan rekannya," Baik.. coba kamu lihat mereka kemari, sepertinya ingin masuk.." kata Ibiki, beberapa saat kedian kelompok itu sudah berada di depan gerbang dan sedang di gledah karena mungkin saja mereka memebawa benda tajam, senjata api, dan lain sebagainya," Silakan masuk tuan.." kata Asuma dan Ibiki sambil senyum dan menaruh bunga mawar tepat di saku jas hitam mereka sebagai tanda orang yang mencurigakan.

 **Skip time**

" Ini dia lukisan berharga itu.." kata Tobi sambil berbicara pelan," Lukisan yang indah, rasanya aku ingin mempunyai lukisan itu.." kata Pain," Baiklah kita lakukan sekarang saja penyerangannya.." kata Tobi dengan tidak sabar," Kamu memang sungguh BODOH dan tidak sabar.." sahut Pain dengan wajah datar," Lalu kapan kita mulai.." tanya Kisame yang berdiri tepat di samping Kakuzu," Aku ingin kita melakukannya sekarang karena waktu kita tidak banyak lagi dan aku sudah merasa bosan.." sambung Hidan," Baiklah kalau begitu ayoo.. lakukan sekarang.." ajak Pein," Baiklah aku akan memanggil Sasori yang membawa senjata kita.." kata Kakuzu yang langsung memanggil Sasori, Tiba-tiba langit-langit kantor yang berbentuk kaca pecah karena dari atas ada seseorang yang terjun menggunakan tali dan memebawa Tas berisikan senjata dan amunisi semua orang pun berlarian keluar dan mereka yang menyamar menjadi warga sipil berlindung dan bersiap untuk menembak sasaran, Kakashi dan ke tiga rekannya itu berkumpul sambil berlindung mempersiapkan diri untuk perang, tanpa mereka sadari bahwa sembilan orang yang mereka tanda itu adalah teman dari Sasori yang membawa senjata dan amunisi tadi, Hahahahahaha mereka semua tertawa sambil sambil melepas jas mereka dan menggunakan baju khusus organisasi Akatsuki, pain dan teman-teman pun menembak ke arah Kakashi dan rekannya itu, sebagian dari organisasi Akatsuki ada yang membawa barang yang mereka kira itu asli dan berharga termasuk tiga lukisan itu ke dalam tas berwarna hitam agak besar, perang mereka pun semakin dahsyat dan sebagian dari anak buah Kakashi banyak yang mati tertembak, darah terciprat kemana-mana.

 **Beberapa saat telah berlalu**

Pertempuran itu belum saja usai sampai-sampai Kakashi dan teman-temannya hampir kewalahan," Asuma lindungi aku.." Teriak Kakashi dengan tangan kiri yang bercucuran darah akibat luka tembak, Asuma pun langsung melindungi Kakashi yang sedang membalut lukanya dengan sobekan jas hitam yang ia kenakan" Ibikii.." teriak Shikaku sambil berlari mendatangi Ibiki yang tertembak," Ja..jaga teman-teman kita dan bunuh semua musuh itu untuku, uhuk.." kata Ibiki yang terbaring di pangkuan Shikaku sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya," Ibiki jangan mati.." teriak Shikaku dengan wajah yang sangat sedih dengan kematian salah satu temannya," Aaaaaahhh... kurangajar kalian.." kata Shikaku yang langsung berdiri dan menembaki musuh-musuhnya, Dooor suara pistol dari musuh mereka yang mengenai Asuma," Asumaa.." teriak Kakashi, kini hanya mereka berdua melawan lima orang penjahat itu," Menyerahlah kalian berdua karena kalian takan bisa membunuh kami semua hahaha.." terdengar suara lelaki dari balik pilar kantor yang berada tepat di depan mereka berdua dan berjarak agak jauh,tiba-tiba Shikaku pergi degan badan yang bercucuran darah dari teman-teman dan luka tembak yang ada di lengannya Shikaku pergi menuju ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang berada di dekatnya dan dengan berteriak," Kakashi cepat keluar aku telah memasang bom di sini biarkan aku yang akan membunuh mereka semua kamu pergi saja kalau tidak kau akan mati di dalam gedung ini.." kata Shikaku menggunakan walky tolky," Aku akan ke situ dan membantumu.." Kata Kakashi sambil berlari," Jangan, lebih baik kamu pergi selamatkan dirimu.." kata Sikaku sambil menaruh bom ranjau di setiap tiang gedung yang berada di dekatnya sambil menembaki musuh-musuhnya, Kakashi yang berlari menuju pintu masuk ruangan yang ada Shikaku sedang tersenyum dengan wajah dan tubuh penuh darah dan sengaja menginjak ranjau itu, Duuuaaaarrrrr bom itu pun meledak Kakashi terlempar keluar ruangan dan tak sadarkan diri.

Kini perang mereka sudah reda smua musuh-musuh telah terbunuh dengan Shikaku yang berada di dalam gedung, setengah dari gedung itu runtuh rata dengan tanah dan kini tinggal Kakashi sendiri yang di selamatkan pihak polisi, ia di selamatkan dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri mereka pun menghubungi keluarga Uzumaki dan mengantar Kakashi menuju rumah sakit, ke esokan harinya ia pun sadar dan melihat agak samar wajah istri dan ke dua anaknya yang berdiri di sampingnya sedang menangis," Aku ada dimana dan mana Shikaku.." Tanya Kakashi pada istrinya," Ia telah mati dan tidak bisa di selamatkan dari dalam gedung.." jawab istrinya sambil meneteskan air mata," Kalian jangan sedih aku tidak apa-apa.." kata Kakashi pada keluarganya, sambil memegang erat tangan istrinya dengan tangan kanan yang di balut akibat luka tersayat dan luka tembak.

" Maafkan aku teman-teman karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan kalian.." Gumam Kakashi sendiri.

 **One Month Later**

Terlihat seorang pria mengenakan jas hitam, yaitu Kakashi yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan pemakaman dan sedang memeperhatikan empat nisan yang ada di hadapannya, yaitu nisan milik teman-temannya, di bawah nisan itu terbaringlah dengan tenang tiga prajurit yang pemberani,setia,cerdas dan juga sahabat dekat dari Kakashi Uzumaki," Maaf teman-teman waktu itu aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kalian, Kalian akan selalu ku kenang di dalam hatiku, Rhayme In Piece rekanku.." Gumam Kakashi sambil memberi hormat pada tiga sahabatnya.

Owari

Akhirnya selesai juga fic yang gua buat, gara-gara nonton film Spartan jadi dapat inspirasi bikin fic.

Mohon Reviewnya ^_^V.

See next Fanfic


End file.
